Now You Love Me, Now You Don't, Now You
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: Mungojerrie and Victoria are what you'd call "Kithood-Sweethearts." Somewhere along the line, they lost thier love for each other. Will they get it back? Mungo/Vicki fluffiness
1. Preview

*****YEARS BEFORE*****

A striped kitten is chasing a pearl white one, they are lauging and messing around

"Mungo I can't keep up!"

"I know _tha'_ Vicky!" **(A/N Mungo's accent hasn't REALLY taken effect yet)**

With a playful growl, she speeds up and pounces on him.

They wrestled for a bit, then stared at each other

"I like you Vicky"

"I like you too Mungo"

And they kissed passionatly, or at least, passionate as two kits could kiss.

*****YEARS LATER*****  
Victoria's P.O.V

"Goodbye Misto!" I called

Latly, Mistoffelees had been a little too close for comfort, but I'm not one to jump to conclusions.

Today he had given me a "mini-magic show" in his den.

Suddenly I ran into a cat with a loud thump.

I could'nt see the cats face, for I had fallen to where my face was in his or her chest fur.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" I said pulling away

" Tha's alroight, 'ciddents happen"

I had run into Mungojerrie.


	2. Flashback

***~Victoria's Point of View~***

***~** **FLASHBACK~***

_Bang!!_

_Crashhh!!!_

_Hahahahaha!_

_Shh!_

I snuck out from under Jennyanydot's protective paw, quietly, as so not to wake Bustopher Jones. (**A/N- **I personally think Jenny had a fling with Bustopher, had Victoria, then Bustopher left, leaving Jenny with Skimbleshanks)

I listened for a moment, then noticed that the loud noises and pawsteps I heard were coming from outside the den.

As I walked out, the cool Summer night air gave me a chill.

I realized the noises were coming from Old Deauteronomy's den.

I should've known that meant trouble or something, but I was too young......too innocent........to naive.......to know what would lie ahead.

I walked over to his den.

'Just a glance inside,' I thought, 'That'll do no harm. Old D is with his owners tonight.'

I went over by the window, just peeking inside.

I noticed a silhouette of two cats.

They seemed familar.

Too familiar.

I decided to go insaide, and play cops to these theives.

I should've known it was dangerous.

Not the kind of dangerous when you fall from a pile of junk that was kind of high, and hurt your paw.

The kind of dangerous that leaves you emotionally scarred, scared, confused, and changed for the rest of your life.

Before I had a chance to get one paw in, they ran out.

I followed them, curious as to what would happen next, until they stopped in front of the junkyard, by the woods we were never, ever, _ever_ allowed into.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and I almost screamed as I saw who it was.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had really gone too far this time.

I mean, I know they always stole a couple of Jenny's mousecakes, or Tugger's shiny belt(much to my dismay),or even some of Bomba's perfume, but _never_ had I thought they would do this.

They, as well as I, knew that everything in our leader's den had to be important.

Well, they need a good talking to, and I was going to give it to them.

As I was walkng towards them, a red figure was as well.

I backed up.

'Must be Bomba,' I thought, asking what they stole.

Until I noticed the fur was too scraggly, too fuzzy, too messed up.

Until I noticed the voice wasn't as seductive as Bomba's.

Until I noticed I could smell rotted mouse, not perfume, from all of the way over here.

Until I noticed a boy's voice saying, "You got the stuff."

"Yes," Mungo said.

"Straight from Old D himself, well, his den" said Teazer, ecstatic.

They both giggled, but I didn't notice the nervousness.

A flash of light darted our way, and I was surprised to see Misto, far away, practicing his magic.

It was Macavity.

That was the night I stopped playing with Mungo.

That was when I needed order.

And Misto provided it.

***~ FLASHBACK END~***

I looked up at the tiger-stripped tabby in front of me.

Boy, had he really gown since we were little.

He still towered over me like a huge teddy-_WHAT WAS I THINKING!!!??_

" Um 'ello Vicks"

I could have cried, hearing the nickname from our kithood

"Hello, Mungojerrie"

I began to walk away quickly

" Uh, Vicky, could I talk ta ya?"


End file.
